


Narcissism

by PineTrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Animal Instincts, Biting, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nipping ears, Philosophical Dilemmas, Scratching, Self-cest, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: The Corrins reach a logical conclusion about what to do in an unexpected situation.





	Narcissism

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took forever to edit

It'd been a long period of silence since they'd finally been alone in the tent. “In the tent” being the important part since they'd both instantly known they shouldn't be seen together as soon as their eyes had locked.

And it hadn't been easy to do in a camp filled with warriors and mages, priests and archers. People as myriad in personality as their positions, and therefore as myriad in their behaviors even on a quiet night.

Fortunately, they were both as familiar with every member of the army as one could be with such a band. Something that both helped in their evasion and also increased the complication in their minds since everyone else was apparently the same. How else could they have wordlessly worked so in tune with one another?

“Hmmm,” Corrin hummed, examining the man before her with a hand to her chin.

“Vfff,” Corrin sighed, the air vibrating between his teeth and lips in a manner as exasperated as the hands on his hips.

They both flinched inwardly, glad they'd decided against their first instinctive action since the other had just performed it. They flinched again when they immediately realized the other was having the same thought.

“So,” they said simultaneously. A pause followed, and they agreed without speaking. She'd gone for the inquisitive gesture, so it just made sense for her to start.

“You're me,” the female Corrin said.

“Apparently,” the male Corrin answered.

“So which of us switched-”

“Dimensions? Is there any way to-”

“Tell? Maybe, but I don't think so. Not-"

“Before we run into anybody… It’d probably confuse them. Since, they’re still the same and if we get it wr-”

“-ong, they might think whichever of us is the right one has-”

“Gone crazy. Or something.”

They looked at one another, peering at each other's features. Both nodded.

“They'd probably think we suddenly had a half-identical sister/brother,” their voices spliced over each other as they spoke in tune, “at first. Except we’re wearing the same outfit so it might be a weird narcissistic thing.”

“Plus, we’re acting the same,” female Corrin mused.

“But it's a pretty good outfit,” male Corrin said.

“Well, not entirely, I guess. We’re finally not speaking over each other.”

“You know what I mean, though,” he shrugged with a smile. “Yes, it'd be weird to dress someone else up like us, but… well… we look good in it!”

She fidgeted, “Yes, we do. I'm glad it suits me as a guy as well. It actually makes this feel even more narcissistic, heh…” She felt a distinctly involuntary admiration twitch inside her as she gave him an up-down.

“Aha, yeah. That is a bit embarrassing,” he scratched at his neck, feeling ashamed since he'd done the same, only after, so she'd watched him do it.

“It's not very different from a mirror, though, right? And if we're the same person, then it's the same actually.”

“Th-that's right! That's exactly right!”

They grinned widely at each other, both clinging to the certainty in the other’s voice while sensing how disingenuous they both were. Neither wanted to surrender to the reality of their feelings, so they held a blank stare, unintentionally indeed mimicking a mirror, if a gender-bending one. After a minute, they faltered together, twisting about and meeting back-to-back as they shuffled their feet away into a sitting position.

“We’re worrying about the wrong thing,” one muttered.

“Yeah, we need to focus on which of us is actually from here, so we know which of us needs to go back,” the other agreed.

“So we shouldn't be worried about what they'd think if they saw us together.”

“Because we’d explain it."

“Yeah! And they could help me or you get back to where we need to be.”

“Right. And they could help us know which of us belongs here.”

“Because they’ll know whether or not we’re a wo/man!” they finished together. They had simultaneously turned and smiled, both enthralled by how easy it was to think when you were literally talking to yourself. They shared a sly glint to their eyes. One that faded quickly as they realized something.

This could be a way of knowing if that man or woman they had a thing for felt the same about them. Because their behavior towards another Corrin would be different from their normal behavior, right? Like more casual or something. Well, maybe not, the Corrins didn't know if they were into the same person although it was entirely possible that it was the same person. In which case, that person might not care if Corrin was a guy or girl.

“Does the person you like think y-y-… oh my god…” Female Corrin slapped a hand to her face just like Male Corrin already had, a bit more embarrassed she'd actually started asking the question before realizing they were both idiots.

“So, you're bi, of course…” he said, his voice pathetic.

“Just like you, of course…” she responded, much the same.

“So, we'd actually be trying to figure out if they liked us based on our genitals.”

“And we might actually like different people!”

“But if we like the same person. And if they do like us based on that…”

“And they might not!”

“But do we want to know?”

“No. Not right now, anyways.”

They both sighed. Maybe it was too easy talking to yourself. Especially since they'd so quickly gone to the relationship question. They shared another glance, both blushing as their eyes went down each other's bodies, but not back up. They were dancing around this.

Oh, they could've focused on other things. Discussions about the war effort. Philosophical insights life as the other gender might provide. Literally anything but the part of life that is often focused on other things that can happen when two people are alone together.

“We both want to.”

Either of them could have admitted it aloud. Maybe they both did, since they both definitely thought it. Maybe it was narcissistic, but who isn't curious about what they'd look like in a different, yet so very similar body? And was it so crazy to be a bit impressed by how it turned out? Was it so strange to feel such a powerful attraction when you could tell it was reciprocated?

“Just to be clear, I wouldn't want to do this if you were exactly the same as me.”

“Because you're just curious about what's different.”

“Yes, I'm glad we agree on that.”

Both Corrins stared at the ground, one another's hands the only visible part of each other and only thanks to proximity. Something of a stark reminder of what they were about to do. It made them hesitate, knowing the other was as nervous as themself.

“We've been pretty tired-”

“-because of the war…”

“So, it's not weird that we-”

“-I! That ‘I’ need to… um…?”

“De-stress!”

“Yes! De-stress! By myself.”

“By myself. So the rest don't see...”

"For morale! We can't let them think their leader is stressed.”

“No, we, er, I?... can’t!… But even if they found out ‘I’ was stressed, it makes sense that ‘I’ would do something with ‘myself’ to de-stress! It's what a lot of people do.”

“It's masturbating.”

“Yeah. Masturbating.”

“You're me, I'm you. Masturbating.”

“Masturbating.”

Several quiet moments passed.

“Look, one of us is going to die of shame a split second before the other if we don't just do it.”

“Yeah…”

Male Corrin moved closer first, shuffling forward on his knees. He reached carefully, his fingers outstretched to touch her cheek, but he realized he still had his gloves on. He pulled his hand back to remedy that, and as he was looking down he felt a wet softness on his forehead.

He glanced up in surprise, his cheeks as red as hers, though his expression less giddy and more astonished. He touched a hand to where she'd kissed, noticing the glove was still half on. He quickly brought it down to fumble it off, deciding against reaching up again after.

“Did it feel like we imagined?” she asked shyly.

It was an embarrassingly juvenile desire, but one they'd both held deep in their hearts. Something about the affection of such a gesture and how it wasn't something easy to ask for. Neither had ever really expected to receive it, which actually made this the perfect chance to experience it. Well, perfect besides with a more traditional partner than yourself.

He didn't answer with words, instead leaning up and returning her gesture as best as he could imitate. She giggled and moved her own gloved hand behind his head to hold him in place, humming as she enjoyed a longevity he had not. “Yeah… it's nice,” she answered herself, releasing him so she could properly remove her gloves like he finally had.

She quickly understood his difficulty when his fingers slipped under her chin to bring her lips to his, causing her to fumble as well. She struggled to finish as a whimper escaped her at how he was kissing her in exactly the right way. The way she’d always imagined this man or that woman might do, the way he knew better than any other man or woman might.

When her hands were free, she had her own chance to reciprocate, one of them swiftly smacking behind his head to hold him in place. She pressed back, and he faltered, uttering a similar, though deeper whimper while she showed that she, too, knew exactly the right way they wanted to be kissed.

It became a confusing battle since they couldn't both do it exactly right at the same time even as they wanted to. They were both constantly shifting between the weakness they felt when the other began winning and the stubborn resilience when they decided to turn around their current defeat. A muddled heat manifested inside them, mixed out of competition and pleasure, and after a few minutes they separated for a single gasping breath before coming together again with open mouths.

They'd long since closed their eyes, so normally they might've blindly clacked teeth with their wild desire, but they inherently knew each other so it was instead a comfortably soft meeting. It wasn't even really a sense of “knowing” what to do as their tongues wrapped each other's; it was just an instinct. They didn't need to “know” what felt good when they normally touched themselves, and it was pretty much the same with “themselves”.

Quiet grunts and squeaks eked out of them both, the only way their sounds of pleasure could escape with how furious their connection became. Nails dug into one another's scalp with a mild pain, distracted as they were by how good it felt when their tongues played about in a fiercer and fiercer competition fired by a growing lust.

Corrin blinked into a more lucid state since she noticed her mirror had moved a hand to grope her chest, only to find her armor. She sighed out of their kiss, reluctantly dodging his attempt to follow so she could focus on gripping his hand and helping him find the fastenings to remove the metal impediment. It wasn't easy, since his failure to catch her lips just led him to shift his attention to her neck, peppering kisses and nips that elicited a moan as he began working the gear off of her.

Corrin had only just managed to undo part of said fastenings when she shoved him away. He flailed about before roughly landing on his back, his head hitting the ground and giving him some lucidity of his own. She crawled over him, her armor hanging partially open as she grinned down with red, lust-fogged eyes and sharp canines evident.

It was a sight that slapped that lucidity right off the mountains of madness and into the pits of perversion. He slipped a hand low, his fingers easily moving under the metal, but having a bit more difficulty with the leather and cloth beneath, though he managed.

She gasped at his fingers on her skin and shuffled upwards so he could more easily approach his destination. There was something particularly special about when he cupped her breast and gave it a small squeeze. That was “their” hand squeezing “their” breast, a bizarre paradox of a thought that almost made it feel like they had both gotten the other’s sensation because it was so confusing. They sensed that shared conundrum in one another and they sensed they also shared a response.

She rolled off of him and they both sat up. Fingers flew awkwardly about as they struggled to remove their own attire in the frustrated way only an unprepared and impatient couple could. They didn't even fully disclothe before she tackled him again, leaving her with her top still on and him his pants as she knelt above.

It was suddenly a curious lust, with a just-as-sudden abnormal emphasis on the “curious” part. That moment he'd touched her chest had been a sort of final realization that yes, their bodies were indeed different. A physical confirmation that added weight to what they knew, and also made them want to know more. Hence why she had made the first move, since his own chest was a natural follow-up after he revealed it.

She didn't kiss him, didn't even look him in the eye since her own were closed, but she leaned down and held him in place with just her face: Cheek chaste to his to emphasize how her fingers weren't the same on his chest. They slipped here and there in slowly quick movements influenced by the shape and contours of his muscles. Similar, and yet so deliciously different from her own depending on how low or high her touch went.

“Our abs are the same…” she muttered.

“But not our pecs!” he laughed, squeezing her chest again through her shirt. She laughed too, though a bit more warmly. Because it'd really been her joke; one he'd understood quickly enough to follow through with perfect timing.

As Corrin would expect of “herself”. This was again getting a bit narcissistic. But, come on. Who isn't going to feel some heat towards a person who laughs at some stupid joke observation when they're feeling up said person. Especially when said person is tweaking her nipple at the moment.

Corrin wasn't entirely sure if the affection he briefly saw was why her grin was wilting from glee to something deeper, something hotter, but she was clearly enjoying what was going on regardless. He was glad he'd gone for his shirt first when disrobing, not just for her much appreciated attention, but also for how his pants did at least a little to restrain the raging erection he had. As much as he was into this, it was still a competition with “himself”.

And since it was, and since she'd removed her own pants, he could check. He squeezed her chest again as a distraction, moving his other hand sneakily first between them, then her legs. He swallowed, his fingers wavering so close they could feel the heat radiating from her. He merely needed to touch to confirm she was damp, and yet he hesitated. A fatal error, since she didn't.

Noticing his proximity, she nipped his ear with a fang, eliciting a yelp and a twitch from him. He got his confirmation as his fingers brushed her panties, but it'd been her who'd closed the gap. Still, his touch brought a soft gasp from her throat and a moment of opportunity in its accompanying pause.

He pressed more firmly and she sighed. It was a weirdly familiar sound that made him flinch with realization. As much as he wanted to continue his assault, he pulled his fingers away. Nudging his shoulder against her, she pulled away enough to meet his eyes, immediately understanding his look. She leaned back down, but now her hand slid under the hem of his pants, then his undergarments, grazing his shaft and bringing a very similar sigh to hers.

It wasn't the most comfortable situation, what with their arms clamped between their bodies. Still, it felt almost necessary, like the last signature on a treaty. They both made small movements with their fingers, not so much to cause any pleasure, but more to truly understand exactly how the other was different from themself before things really started. They stopped at the same time: About as close as you get to said signature in this situation.

Corrin rolled them over, thankful she released his penis instead of clamping it in panic when he did so. Instead, she pulled her hand from his pants as he seated himself decisively between her legs, spreading them to reveal his earlier target. She brought her hands to her chest, clasping them when he moved her panties aside. She stiffened at his direct touch, shocks familiar, yet unfamiliar flowing through her. However much this might be ‘masturbating’ philosophically, she now knew where that ended physically.

His finger slipped inside her and Corrin moaned, one hand dropping to grab his wrist before she stopped herself halfway. She brought it back up slowly, her face twitching as her other self experimented. He blatantly didn't know exactly what he was doing, which brought some comfort to the idea that she’d soon be fumbling about as he was. Actually, she decided to make ‘soon’ into ‘now’, since he’d just slipped a second finger in and even his inexperienced ministrations were starting to send a few too many shivers of pleasure through her body.

She pressed herself up on an elbow and reached out to set her hand on the bulge in his pants. Corrin understood immediately and stopped what he was doing. Removing his fingers, he rolled back on his butt and set about doing the same with his pants. She watched him with half-lidded eyes that tracked along his form, making him feel embarrassingly exposed. Still, he nonetheless felt his dick twitch when she nibbled her lip at the sight of it.

She pushed herself up off her back and knelt for a moment, her eyes still focused on his member. She began crawling towards him like a cat, her lithe body moving with a seductive sway, a hint of cleavage visible through her collar. He could tell it was unintentional, but that merely made him wonder if he ever did the same.

And indeed he did, if not with a sway. It might’ve even been easier to be unintentional about it since he was fully nude, but his position was unintentionally alluring all the same. His legs splayed revealingly as he supported himself with his arms behind him, his body curling slightly away from her as his shoulders folded in. There was a masculine meekness in it, a shyness that appealed to Corrin’s current predatory nature, emphasized when her panties died in a brutal tear.

She mounted him, her legs about his thighs to afford some space. She reached out tentatively, careful as she gripped him for the second, now visible, time. She briefly wondered how strong she should do it, then remembered his own approach to her. She might fumble a bit, but he hadn't hurt her and she knew that meant she wouldn't hurt him. They might not know what exactly was right, but they both knew what would be wrong.

She began stroking, evoking a sigh from him. It held a mysterious mix of pleasure and frustration, which intrigued her. It was not only the fact she now had a measure for how much he enjoyed her touch due to the pleasure, but also that she had a measure for how much she could do better due to the frustration. It was excitingly explorative, and she felt a deep heat at the realization he'd gone through the same experience with her.

The heat traveled everywhere throughout her, but he mostly noticed how it went south. Corrin’s attention was pretty focused there, after all, with her hand going up and down his shaft. He heard himself release a quiet, mumbled groan of desire at how close she was to him. He enjoyed her touch, sure, but he wanted more.

She did too, as he found out when he set a hand on her hip. His fingers had only subtly been urging her closer, but she instantly obeyed, catching them both off-guard. They might’ve gasped when her forward shift placed him between her lips, but instead they shared a knowing look.

This was it and they were admittingly nervous. He lay himself back, allowing a second hand of support on her hips while she removed the last of her clothing. They both watched as her hand slipped from a grip about his cock to a gentle push of it towards her lips. She was holding him there while she prepared them both with slow up and down motions, flickers of sensitivity overwhelming any embarrassment in either.

The flickers only encouraged the desire, though, and while she herself wasn't quite to that point, Corrin certainly understood why he lifted her so it was no longer his shaft along her lips, but his head. It could have put her to that point, since she sank without thinking, engulfing the head before catching herself. She trembled, half from the sensation itself and half from how he grunted and clenched her skin. He was inside her, so his cock no longer needed guidance and she leaned forward to support herself with hands on his chest. Squeezing her nails into his flesh, she eased herself further downward.

She was tight. Or he was big. Or probably both: A conclusion the Corrins met with an exchanged smile. In any case, they didn't need to share compliments to sense how much the other enjoyed this. It could've just been the masturbatory “I like it so ‘I’ must like it too” idea, but there was an odd distance to the sense, like that logic could work but sort of didn't since HIS cock was in HER pussy.

If nothing else, they could definitely see it in the way the smile faded when she began working her hips slowly back and forth, gradually increasing how much of him went out, then back into her. She steadily settled into a rhythm as she found a comfortable distance to go, the friction of every movement broiling within her core. He bucked, impatient with her tempo, and her eyes fluttered in shock as her nails dug into his skin.

Something was starting to awaken within them. An aggression familiar to what they often felt on the battlefield. Perhaps it was his impatience or her nails, but an animalistic combativeness riled inside guided only by lust.

Corrin had the misfortune of being the currently upright one when the switch flipped, so she was off-balance when he bucked into her again. Pushing himself up and hugging her, he rolled them over. Stunned by the sudden maneuver, she heard herself unconsciously moan when his fangs sank into her neck, raking her skin without initially breaking it. Collecting herself, she grabbed his face and pulled it up and to the side, offering his ear for a bite of her own.

Corrin grunted and felt himself twitch inside her. There was a hint of iron in his mouth and he knew the same was in hers at the subtle pain mulling inside the pleasure of such aggressive attention. He hadn't meant to draw blood, and he doubted she had either, but their actions had an increasing erraticity fired by draconic desire.

He pulled back and gave a quick, firm thrust, causing a gasp that released him from her nip. His resolve faltered at bit at the accompanying squeeze of her muscles, unprepared for the increased sensation. His instinct was only encouraged by it, though, and his body needed no guidance to swiftly follow up with another thrust, and another and another, all just as firm if not as quick.

She felt a mild fluster at his haphazard strikes, enjoying the feeling of him filling her again and again, but annoyed at the lack of consistency. This one was too slow, that one too fast, like his hips were a broken metronome. The maddening unpredictability pulled her from the moment, so she grabbed his sides, her nails slaking across his skin as they slid downward to find purchase on his ass.

He hissed, hesitating at the minor pain. His squirming brought a soft moan from her as his cock moved around oddly inside. She pressed him away with her wrists at the sides of his butt, then pulled firmly with her fingers. She was more of guiding him, but he obliged as she did it again and again until she found the tempo she wanted. Corrin was happy for the help since it moved things along.

He briefly paused long enough to raise himself up with his hands by her head. He wanted to see her. She was squinting her eyes shut, her lips wiggling in frustration at how he halted right when things got going. He smiled as he began again and she opened her eyes, a similar smile crossing her lips, though with a tinge of annoyance at the interruption that swiftly faded when he moved again.

She understood his amusement. As much of a disingenuous excuse “curiosity” had been for sex, there was some truth to it. Their eyes locked on one another’s, drinking in the satisfaction ‘they’ were having as their hips met over and over. They could sense something subtly different about it compared to their own. Something enticing and alluring.

She moved a hand to his wrist and squeezed it. It was a ‘kiss’ in a sense. The sense being “I want to kiss, but I don't want you to stop so we can”. Corrin chuckled because he felt the same. Such a situation couldn't last more than a minute, and as much as they enjoyed watching one another’s breathy, lustful expressions, he finally took pause to lower himself back down to his elbows.

Their eyes closed and their lips met. A short, tender moment where she ran her hands up his back to pull their bodies closer together, feeling one another since they could no longer see. Corrin wrapped her legs about him, her ankles locking in a commanding tug. He obliged and though the moment was no longer ‘tender’, their kiss did not break.

It deepened with a calm ferocity, his tongue slipping easily into her mouth to wrap and toy with her own. Little nips and pecks and gasps occasionally interrupted the connection for a bare second before a powerful burn was ignited and restored it. There was nothing rough or violent about, just the intense need for more of the other.

Wet smacks resounded in the tent with increasing frequency as they lost themselves. He thrust his hips harder. Her legs gripped him tighter. They both dug their nails into the other's skin and they clenched themselves as close together as they possibly could in one final climactic moment. The kiss finally ended when he moved his head aside hers and they heard one another's grunts and whimpers as electric euphoria radiated throughout them both.

The tent was now quiet aside from the recovering gasps of the two. Deafeningly quiet in a way, since it was less that they heard the desperate breaths beside their ears and more that they remembered the rest of the world existed. When Corrin lifted himself to look at “himself”, Corrin smiled shyly and rolled her eyes a few times.

They laughed and he moved off her so they could sit up. They held a brief, soft glance before she shuffled over to be at his side. She set her hand on his as they relaxed into a companionable, if slightly awkward silence.

Both wanted to say something, but didn't know what. She'd put their emotions into as near as words as possible with her eye rolling. That had been crazy, and weird, and not nearly as easy to describe as “masturbation” as it had been before they banged. Still, her hand on his also put things in as near as words as was possible for them in this post-coital confusion.

The Corrins simultaneously glanced away from one another and scratched their cheeks with their free hands. It was a half-unconscious gesture that helped alleviate some embarrassment as she lifted her hand and he his. They embraced one another, with her arm around his waist and his over her shoulder, both tugging anxiously. Their faces squirmed awkwardly as they dropped their distracting hands to instinctively meet between them.

Their fingers interlocked and a calm seeped from the connection. A serene acceptance that washed away complicated thoughts, at least for now. The anxious tugs became more confident as they finally turned to look at one another. They laughed again, albeit different this time in that it was a chuckle and giggle. Interesting in that she did the former and he the latter.

It was somewhat fun being together like this. Seeing yourself as the other sex. Hearing yourself. Feeling yourself.

That last one was certainly a bit heavier than the other two, especially combined with the other two unnamed senses, but that added a bit to the fun of it. Maybe it'd been a bit more than masturbating, but they didn't care right now. They were with someone who understood them innately and it made them happy. Corrin rested her head on his shoulder, and Corrin set his cheek atop it as they cuddled.

There would be philosophical issues for days regarding what they'd done, much less the difficult problems they'd addressed earlier in discussion. But for now, it was just them. And they were content in their narcissism.


End file.
